Danser sous la pluie
by Sofya29
Summary: "J'ai toujours détesté la pluie, dit Drago. Il y a quelque chose de triste quand la pluie se met à tomber. " "Pour moi, la pluie est synonyme de joie, répondit Hermione. L'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs s'est passé sous la pluie."


_**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling._

 _ **Danser sous la pluie**_

Hermione leva les yeux vers ciel et vit de gros nuages noirs arriver pour cacher les rayons du soleil. La pluie s'annonçait et elle n'avait rien emmené avec elle pour se protéger. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner avec le soleil qu'il y avait il y a encore quelques minutes. Aujourd'hui était leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Après la guerre, les dernières années avaient eu le droit de retourner à Poudlard pour une année supplémentaire et la plupart des élèves avaient accepté. Quelques Serpentards avaient également fait leur retour. La tension était encore palpable entre certains élèves. L'animosité qu'il y avait eu durant toutes ces années ne pouvait pas s'envoler en un claquement de doigts. Mais tout le monde avait essayé de faire des efforts pour que cette année se passe normalement.

Hermione sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le nez, puis une deuxième. La pluie ne tarda pas à tomber et les rues de Pré-au-Lard se vidèrent petit à petit. Chaque passant se trouva un endroit pour se protéger. Hermione était devant une boutique. Celle-ci était fermée, mais le renfoncement de la porte était suffisamment grand pour la protéger. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'averse s'arrête.

Elle vit soudain un garçon avec une capuche courir vers elle. L'inconnu se plaça à côté d'elle à l'abri de la pluie. Quand il retira sa capuche, Hermione vit qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Il devait certainement ne pas l'avoir reconnu lorsqu'il avait choisi cet endroit pour s'abriter. C'était bien sa chance, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Depuis le début de l'année, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Chacun vivait sa vie de son côté, sans s'intéresser à ce que faisait l'autre. Il ne l'avait pas insulté une seule fois, même si elle était sûre qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Un silence pesant s'installa où aucun d'eux n'osaient parler. Hermione avait l'impression que cette pluie n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Il ne manquait plus qu'un orage éclate pour que la journée se finisse en beauté.

Soudain, une image passa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle se souvint des vacances qu'elle avait passé chez ses grands-parents quand elle était enfant. Un repas de famille avait été organisé dans le jardin et d'un coup, alors que rien ne l'avait prévu, la pluie était tombée à torrent. La fête avait été gâchée jusqu'à ce que des éclats de rire retentissent et que toute la famille voit ses grands-parents entrain de danser et de s'amuser. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toute la famille les rejoigne et se mette à danser. C'était l'un des plus beaux souvenirs d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle souriait. Mais il est vrai que ce souvenir la mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

« Je me suis juste souvenue de quelque chose, répondit Hermione. Ce n'est pas important. »

Drago acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et le silence s'installa de nouveau.

« J'ai toujours détesté la pluie, dit soudain Drago. Il y a toujours quelque chose de triste quand la pluie se met à tomber. »

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse entamer la conversation. Il ne la regardait pas, étant toujours mal à l'aise. Elle décida de répondre, avec une petite hésitation.

« Pour moi, la pluie est synonyme de joie. L'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs s'est passé sous la pluie.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il intrigué. »

Cette fois son regard était porté sur Hermione qui se sentit rougir de cette soudaine attention.

« Quand j'étais petite, il s'est mis à pleuvoir comme aujourd'hui. Mes grands-parents se sont mis à danser et ont fini par entraîner toute la famille avec eux. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée que ce jour là.

-Vous avez dansé ! Rit Drago. »

Il se moquait d'elle, mais au lieu d'être piqué au vif et de s'emporter contre lui, elle préférait s'en amuser.

« Exactement. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais essayé ? »

Drago secoua négativement la tête.

« Jamais de la vie. Il est hors de question que je passe pour un idiot.

-Tu n'as pas plutôt peur de mouiller ta jolie coiffure ? »

Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux, comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours bien coiffé.

« Tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'il faut pour atteindre une telle perfection. »

Et d'un coup, ils n'étaient plus Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Ils étaient comme n'importe quels élèves qui se taquinaient. Hermione fit alors un pas, puis un autre et elle sentit la pluie tomber sur elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Drago, surpris. »

Hermione tourna sur elle-même et lâcha un petit rire. En la voyant faire, Drago se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux. Hermione se retourna vers lui. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, mais n'en avait rien à faire.

« Viens ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Drago secoua négativement la tête. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de sourire.

« C'est amusant, tu verras, dit Hermione.

-Hors de question.

-Je ne le dirai à personne, je te le promets. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit délicatement la main. Drago savait qu'il pouvait lui faire lâcher prise s'il le voulait, mais il se laissa emporter par la bonne humeur de la jeune Gryffondor. Il constata que sa main était chaude, un vrai contraste avec la pluie froide qui tombait. Il soupira avec exagération pour montrer son mécontentement. Il n'avait jamais aimé danser, il n'était d'ailleurs pas très doué pour cela. Il avait toujours été à l'aise sur un terrain de quidditch, mais il avait l'impression de devenir un véritable empoté une fois qu'il se trouvait sur une piste de danse. Heureusement que personne ne le voyait.

Il se laissa emporter par cette danse sans musique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il essayait seulement de suivre les mouvements d'Hermione. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais elle avait raison. Il s'amusait comme jamais. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il regarda vraiment Hermione. Elle était belle et il se sentait idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Une mèche de ses cheveux était plaquée sur sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle et dégagea la mèche. Il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser. La pluie s'arrêta et Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il se recula et tous les deux s'arrêtèrent de danser. Ils avaient l'impression de sortir d'un rêve.

« Il faut que j'y aille, dit Drago. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle savait que le moment qu'ils venaient de vivre était passé.

« Merci pour cette danse, Granger. »

Ils se sourirent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Tous les deux avaient désormais un nouveau souvenir qui les rendait heureux.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
